Users of media storage units, such as digital video recorders, may wish to monitor and modify programs scheduled to be recorded, and programs stored, in the media storage unit. Mechanisms exist for such monitoring and modifying when the user has direct physical access to the media storage unit. However, a user may also wish to monitor and modify programs or other information stored on the media storage unit when a user has access only to a telephone.